Carta sorpresa
by Silluevenperrosygatos
Summary: Eddy encuentra una carta en su casa. Aparentemente, es para él. Pero, ¿de Kevin?
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguien dijo Keveddy?

(Advertencias: los adolescentes tienen bocas muy, muy soeces...¿y tal vez algo de OoC?)

* * *

Eddy volvió del colegio antes de lo normal, Doble D enfermo en cama y Ed decidiendo ir a 'hacerle de enfermera' nada más terminadas las clases. Y le importaba una mierda. Las clases habían sido horribles, aburridísimas, y sin el cabeza de calcetín para controlar a Ed cuando este se ponía pesado, un infierno.

El gilipollas de Kevin tampoco había ayudado. Se había pasado el día apareciendo de la nada, solo para empujarle e insultarle. Maldito capullo. Últimamente parecía haberle cogido el gustillo a molestarle a todas horas, y él y Kevin se pasaban el día empujándose el uno al otro, acercando las caras e invadiendo el espacio personal del otro constantemente. Eddy estaba hasta los huevos.

Pero más hasta los huevos estaba de como se revolvía su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca del chico más alto.

_Es solo cosa de las hormonas, o como se llamen esas cosas_, se repitió mentalmente, tirando la mochila en una silla cualquiera y dirigiéndose a la cocina a coger algo de picar._ Solo las hormonas de la mierda, o tal vez la profunda repugnancia que tengo por ese idiota. _Eddy frunció el ceño ante la palabra. _Huh, parece que el vocabulario del cabeza de calcetín se me está pegando. Ni que fuera la rabia, joder._

Abriendo la nevera, observó en su interior, finalmente decantándose por un vaso de leche. Casi actuando en automático, se puso a la tarea de prepararse el refrigerio, su mente desviándose involuntariamente hacia el gran capullo que había jodido sus hormonas hasta puntos insospechables.

_Es culpa del maldito cabrón que ahora en vez de tías en pelotas tenga que imaginarlo...a _él_, para poder masturbarme como dios manda_, medito, arqueando las cejas en una mezcla de rabia y frustración. _Maldito Kevin de los cojones..._

Vertiendo el líquido en el vaso, sus ojos se fijaron en la carta que había a su izquierda, inocentemente ubicada en la pila de la cocina. Confuso y curioso, Eddy dejó el tetrabrik de leche en la superficie de mármol y cogió la carta, preguntándose si su padre se habría olvidado la factura en ese lugar, probablemente para ocuparse de la colada o algo así. Para su sorpresa, su nombre era lo único escrito en el envoltorio, en una letra que conocía demasiado bien. Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, y preguntándose por qué demonios le habría escrito ese imbécil una carta, el adolescente meditó entre si abrirla o no. Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más y, sentándose en una de las mesas, vaso de leche en mano, empezó a leer la carta, escrita a lápiz.

_Perdedor,_ (tachado) _Querido _(rayado con tanta fuerza que la marca del lápiz se notaba con el tacto) _Eddy,_

_nunca nos hemos llevado bien, lo se. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, y tu siempre estás con los otros dos per-(_tachado)_ con tus amigos y yo con los míos. Eres un pelmazo...y, tal vez, yo he sido un poco cabezota. Estaba tan convencido de que te odiaba que asumí desde el primer instante que la forma en que reaccionaba ante ti...era por eso. Lo creía firmemente hasta hace poco, pero eso ha cambiado. Sigues siendo un perdedor y un imbe-_(tachado, rayado y repasado varias veces)_ No empezamos desde el mejor pie ya desde pequeños, y tal vez no debería de haberte puteado tanto de crío...a lo que voy es que, tal vez nunca supe expresar mis sentimientos de la manera adecuada, y es normal que me odies a muerte y todo esa mierda, pero yo...Tengo algo que contarte, ¿vale? Desde pequeños siempre tuve una opinión muy marcada sobre ti y, yo que sé, tal vez sentía esto desde pequeño y solo ahora me doy cuenta, lo que es bastante estúpido puesto que tu eres el idiota y no yo. ¡Olvídalo! Joder, que me gustas. En el sentido de que soy gay, sí, o bisexual o yo que se que mierda. Me cago en todo, me gustas. Y mucho. Más que Nazz, y mucho más que mis amigos o la otra gente del colegio. ¡Ale, ya esta dicho! ¿Y sabes qué? Me importa una mierda, porque solo estoy escribiendo esta jodida carta para poder desahogarme como me recomendó la psicóloga, y no es como si fueras nunca a leerla. Joder, tendría que matarme si lo hicieras. Mierda, sueno como un idiota...Agh, solo eso, que me gustas y te haría cosas que prefiero no imaginar en público (Nazz me preguntó si tenía fiebre la última vez que lo hice. No, gracias, no quiero repetir esa experiencia). Ea, ahora podré quemar esta carta o comérmela o pasarla por la trituradora. Una vida de chantaje evitada, y todos contentos._

_Putas hormonas._

_Putas, putas hormonas._

_Kevin._

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...-_

El sonido de unos pies bajando por las escaleras se escuchó por toda la casa, un grito siguiendo a los pasos poco después.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Donde está la carta que había en mi escritorio?!

-Ah, sí, dado que era para Skipper, se la di esta mañana a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿No era para él?


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a mi amiga OFIXD, que hoy cumple años. Espero que te guste uwu

Advertencias: insultos y algo de OoC.

* * *

Kevin tenía los nervios hechos mierda. Su estomago se retorcía dolorosamente desde que la carta había desaparecido-carta que, al parecer, ahora estaba en manos de Eddy, el idiota por quien la había escrito en primer lugar y que nunca debería de haberla recibido-, y había pasado el día sudando cubos. ¿Debería ir a casa de Eddy? Tal vez el idiota no había leído la carta, tal vez su padre la había perdido o tirado por accidente...tal vez, incluso el bobo de Ed se la había comido.

Sin embargo, sus suplicas a quien quiera que fuera no servían para aliviar sus nervios, y su mente no paraba de conjurar escenarios horrorosos.

¿Y si el bobo utilizaba la carta para hacerle chantaje? ¿Y si la enseñaba públicamente por el instituto y así, de paso de echarse unas risas, le hundía la reputación? ¿Y si lo usaba de alguna manera retorcida para su próximo timo?

Vale, tal vez se estaba poniendo demasiado imaginativo.

Caminando por su habitación de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, el pelirrojo gruñó, aporreando la mesa con una mano y soltando un "¡mierda!" entre dientes. El día no podía ser peor.

Murmurando maldiciones, el pelirrojo cogió su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras como un rayo, dispuesto a correr dos o tres manzanas para calmarse un poco, o encontrar un lugar aislado donde liarse a patadas con una pared.

Cerrando la puerta de casa con un golpe (y su padre sabía que se había cabreado por lo de la carta, así que no preguntaría demasiado), Kevin pronto se dispuso a correr, empezando por un ritmo lento para subir de velocidad rápidamente. Pasando la casa de Eddy sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar, fijó sus ojos en el horizonte, y corrió con toda la rapidez posible, en el inútil intento de huir del problema en el que se había metido hasta el cuello.

Maldita psicóloga de las narices y sus cartitas de la—

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando finalmente empezó a oscurecer y su mente le recordó que tenía deberes que terminar, el pelirrojo tuvo que volver a casa, y se aseguró de pasar la casa de Eddy corriendo a velocidad máxima. Su padre no estaba, como era habitual, y el deportista se dirigió a la cocina por puro hábito, cogiendo lo primero que vio (un plátano de la cesta de frutas) y devorándolo sin ganas. Una nota en la pared de la nevera le llamó la atención, y su estómago se retorció violentamente al leer lo que ponía, la comida amenazando con volver a hacerle una visita. ¿Que Eddy...había estado allí...Que había venido preguntando por él? Maldita sea, el bobo había recibido la carta y ahora su vida estaría arruinada por el resto de sus días a no ser que cometiera homicidio o suicidio...

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el camino de sus pensamientos, Kevin miró la nota con ojos descentrados, su mente intentando encontrar otra excusa por la que el bobo podría haber llamado a su puerta preguntando por él...

...Nada. Ya decía él.

Entrando otra vez en modo de pánico, el pelirrojo tiró lo que le quedaba de cena a la basura y corrió a su habitación. Había que pensar en un plan, y había que hacerlo pronto, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de los tres bobos...

Pero espera, ¿solo había venido Eddy? Sabía que el doble bobo estaba enfermo, pero había imaginado que Eddy habría preferido tener audiencia a la hora de arruinar su vida. Tal vez...tal vez Ed estaba cuidando del otro. Sí, conociéndole, era posible (y los gritos que había estado dando aquella mañana por el instituto diciendo que 'iría a cuidar de Doble D' solo respaldaban su sospecha). Eso le daba más posibilidades de que el bajito no hubiera dicho nada a sus amigos...o eso esperaba.

Cogiendo la mochila de encima del escritorio y tirándola contra la pared en un ataque de rabia, el adolescente se sentó en la cama, la energía abandonándole súbitamente.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...-repitió en voz alta, golpeando su frente con un puño.

Estaba muerto y de esta no iba a librarse nunca.

Sería el esclavo del bobo por el resto de su vida, o algo peor...

Sintiendo como su estómago amenazaba con devolverle la cena, el pelirrojo respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse un poco. Tenía que ser positivo, al menos—

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre y los golpes de alguien llamando a la puerta. Kevin sintió su sangre helarse, y lo supo al instante.

Era _él_.

Era _él _y el pelirrojo estaba _tan_ jodido que no había palabras suficientes en el diccionario para expresarlo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de insistencia, y Kevin se puso en pie de un salto, como si le acabaran de dar una descarga eléctrica. Sintiendo la frustración y rabia naciendo otra vez junto a las ganas de vomitar, la cara del adolescente se convirtió en una de furia, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, su cara de enfado solo se acentuó al ver al moreno mirándole con los ojos como platos, y una mano veloz cogió al más bajito por la chaqueta, y lo metió en la casa de un tirón. Cerrando con un portazo, el pelirrojo clavó la mirada en el otro.

-¿Que coño quieres, bobo?-consiguió decir, ignorando la manera en que su estómago se contraía al ver al otro.

Eddy pareció perdido por un momento, mirando a los lados con nerviosismo y confusión, boca abriendo y cerrándose como un pez.

-Yo, yo, eh...

Kevin lo miró y, al ver la carta en una de las manos del moreno, se la arrancó de golpe, mirando el sobre con odio.

-Esto me lo quedo yo-gruñó, ignorando las quejas del otro mientras alzaba la mano con el sobre, eficientemente evitando que el más bajito pudiera quitársela.

-¡Maldita sea, Kevin, me la diste tu! ¡Devuélvemela ahora!-se quejó Eddy, intentando recuperar la carta dando saltos.

-¡Eso fue cosa de mi padre! ¡Se suponía que tu nunca la leerías, bobo!

Eddy dejó de saltar de repente, mirando al más alto con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Eso...no era...una broma?

Ambos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Las mejillas de Eddy empezaron a enrojecerse, y pronto el chico pareció un tomate.

Kevin no estaba mucho mejor.

-Uh...-fue la inteligente respuesta de Kevin, cuyo cerebro parecía acabar de sufrir un cortocircuito.

¿Eddy había creído...?

Sí, estaba oficialmente muerto. Estaba tan muerto y Eddy iba a hacerle chantaje por el resto de su vid—

Con una fuerza que Kevin no sabía que el más bajito poseyera, Eddy cogió la camisa del pelirrojo y tiró, empujando al más alto hacía si. Labios mordisqueados del estrés se encontraron con los resecos del moreno, y el cerebro de Kevin se paró en seco a la vez que un 'click' parecía sonar en su cabeza. Correspondiendo el beso con pasión, el más alto aprovechó el momento en que el moreno entreabrió los labios, una lengua saliendo para lamer los labios del otro antes de entrar en la húmeda cueva. Parte de su mente notó vagamente que estaban caminando, y la rugosa textura de la pared cuando sus manos la rozaron, pero la sensación de un par de manos recorriendo su espalda y cuerpo era mucho más importante que darse cuenta de que estaba apretando al otro contra la pared. Finalmente separándose para respirar, ambos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro, ojos como platos, caras sonrojadas y respiración agitada.

Kevin tenía la sospecha de que su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones.

-¿Te apetece...ir a mi cuarto?

Eddy lo miró por un momento, pupilas dilatadas y labios hinchados, antes de afirmar rápidamente con la cabeza y agarrar la muñeca del más alto, arrastrándolo tras él mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

Bueno, al menos el suyo no era el único que se había ido de vacaciones.


End file.
